


Bloody Nipples

by Luckythirteen45



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crack, I Don't Even Know, I torment John, M/M, if I could tag crack multiple times I would
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 05:12:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckythirteen45/pseuds/Luckythirteen45
Summary: John suffers in the New York summer heat.Inspired by Adder24, who I should never talk to if I want to write anything other than crack ever again. Thank you again for all the wonderful ideas I can now inflict on other people.





	Bloody Nipples

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adder24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adder24/gifts).



> Please blame Adder for this, I had no intention of writing this then Adder said something and I couldn't get the idea out of my brain so now everyone has to suffer with me.

Summer in New York is hot and when you are running from a gang of drug dealers things tend to get complicated as John Reese was finding out. After the running and subsequent shoot out was finished and the number was safe John slowly made his way to the library in agony, with his suit jacket buttoned up all the way despite the heat.

John stiffly made his way into the main room of the library were even Harold had made concessions to the heat and had removed his suit jacket and vest.

“Mr. Reese are you alright? You didn’t sound quite right over the phone.” Harold asked and grew more concerned when he noticed John’s jacket done completely up.

“For the most part, you think I would have learned my lesson in Afghanistan.” John said with disgust in his voice.

“Learned what exactly Mr. Reese?..... Oh” The problem became clear when John had taken off the suit jacket and revealed two pinkish/red stains on the white shirt directly where his nipples were.

“Yeah, I should no better than going without an undershirt with how hot it is outside.” John said grimacing when the shirt stuck to the raw nipples as he removed it.  
Harold made his way over to John placing one hand on his chest, he knew exactly how sensitive John’s nipples were and had used that many times in their love making and couldn’t imagine how uncomfortable John was right now. 

“Why don’t you go lay down on the couch,” Harold started rubbing his hand along John’s side for comfort “I’ll go grab you some ice then run out to get something for your issue if we don’t already have something in the first aid kit.”

John looked relieved that he wouldn’t have to put on a shirt again. “Thanks Harold.”

“No worry Mr. Reese, after all have should take care of my third favorite part of you.” Harold said as he left the room and couldn’t hold back his smile as John called after him.

“Third, third…Come on Finch don’t leave me hanging like this what are one and two?!?!?”


End file.
